This invention relates to thermoelectric coolers preferably designed for installation to centrifuges. More particularly the cooler is of the type having a nonconducting substrate mounting thermoelectric coolers and is improved with a design provided to cool a flexible can and provide heat sink for the more efficient discharge of energy.